


Daddy Please

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood tries a little something new with his beloved descendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Please

You love his nook, you really do. It envelops you nicely and can take all of your monstrous bulge. You know every sweet little spot inside him to make him mewl like a fucking kitten and you know just how hard to stimulate each one. However, you can’t help but yearn for something more, something more taboo. 

He’s currently bouncing on your bulge as he faces away from you, allowing you to watch the lips stretch wide as he leaks material down your length. His legs are practically split and he’s holding himself up with his hands gripping your thighs. Flexible motherfucker. Your clawed hands stroke his hips and sides, brushing your fingers against his grubscars and that makes his nook clench down on you. As you watch his round little ass smack against your pelvis, you get an idea.

"You love my bulge don’t you, little clown?"

"Motherfuck yes!"

"What was that?"

"…Motherfuck yes, daddy."

"That’s a good boy. You know, I think we should try something new."

He slows his frantic bouncing and turns to look at you out the corner of his eye. His frame is wracked with tremors as your bulge continues to coil and writhe inside him.

"Something new?"

"Yes. New."

You grip his hips and pull him off your bulge and close to your chest with a purr. You rub your painted cheek against his and he nuzzles you back, returning your purr with his own gravely rumble. You take his thighs in your hands and spread him, lifting him over your bulge again and prodding at the puckered entrance of his wastechute.

"Hey now! Hold the motherfuck on!"

He tries to squirm out of your grasp and you simply breathe a laugh before digging your claws into his thighs to hold him still and pushing your bulge in very slowly.

"No not in there! Don’t put it in there! Please daddy!"

"Aww but you wanna be my good boy, don’t you? Besides, It’ll feel better if you just motherfucking relax."

He hisses as you push more off your bulge into his ass. He’s so fucking tight! They way your bulge has to compress in order to fit stimulates your inner tubes that allow you to ejaculate material. It makes you growl heatedly into his ear as you nip at the pointed tip. You can’t possibly fit all of your bulge inside with how tight he is but you don’t mind. This is more than enough. 

"Take that shit out!"

"No."

You rock your hips up into him gently and he makes these little gasps that have your spine tingling. Your bulge can’t curl inside his chute but the way his hole pulls at your bulge makes you tremble. You lift him up with your hands and pull him back down on your bulge. He whimpers and you lick up the side of his face as you make him ride you again. Soon enough, he starts to relax and you can slip your bulge further inside him. He keens as you start to make him ride you faster and you chuckle.

"How’s that feel, little motherfucker?"

"It… It hurts!"

"Ohhh but you love it don’t you?"

"Yes daddy!"

You laugh and thrust your hips up into him. It’s easier to move in and out of him now that your bulge has lubricated and stretched him. He even starts to roll his hips down on you. Such a good boy deserves a reward. You let go of one of his legs to shove two fingers in his nook, pistoning them into him hard and fast. He cries out and bucks up onto your fingers and it makes your bulge bend in the most delicious way as it slips in and out of him. His bulge wraps around your wrist, trying to pull your digits deeper into him.

"That’s my good boy. Good little wriggler. Come on. Cum for daddy."

He makes the most pathetic gurgling moan that makes you thrust up into his wastechute harder. You curl your fingers inside his nook and push up hard on one of the spots he loves so much and he shakes as his nook gushes all over your hands. You keep fingering him, wet *schlick* noises accompanying his moans and your groans as he tightens around you. He’s so tight that you can’t move in and out of him anymore. You grind up into him instead. You shudder as his wastechute pulls the material from your bulge so hard that it makes you cry out. You nook even clenches and spurts material as you fill him up. Once you’ve come down from your orgasm, your bulge pulls out of him to resheathe and you pull your fingers from his nook, hugging him to your chest and purring contently as he does the same.

"Was I a good motherfucker?"

"Motherfuck yeah you were, little clown."

"So… can we all up and do that shit again sometime?"

"We can indeed, motherfucker."


End file.
